


I don't wanna be your friend, I want to kiss your neck

by stonypilot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Finn is oblivious, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Poe is in love, Post-TRoS, just finn and poe being the cutest couple in the galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonypilot/pseuds/stonypilot
Summary: Poe could just reach the person out and go “So, I like you. And I’d really like to kiss you. What’s it gonna be?” like the cocky pilot he is. However, everything was different when it came to Finn.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	I don't wanna be your friend, I want to kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tweet from @poesgucciscarf: “I just know poe is the gay that would ask "do you mean as a friend or-" when finn finally asks if he can kiss him. I just know it.” thank you for letting me use this as a prompt! <3

Poe was hopeless. 

After five days of celebrations due to the end of the war, he was kind of tired too. He felt frustrated, and even a little sad. The cause of these mixed feelings had a name, a wonderful scent, bright dark skin and a smile that made his knees go weak: Finn.

Poe actually thought that by now, after more than one year in the Resistance together, especially after their last mission and after Exegol, Finn would have noticed already. Everyone else knew it, how could he not? Poe had way more than a crush on Finn, and he didn’t even try to hide it. You see, Poe was never the man to not spill his feelings for anyone he ever had mild interest in. He would always flirt, show off, and if none of that worked, he would just come clean in the straightest way possible. He could just reach the person out and go _“So, I like you. And I’d really like to kiss you. What’s it gonna be?”_ like the cocky pilot he is. 

However, everything was different when it came to Finn. His throat would go dry. His knees would go weak. His heart would race so much sometimes it could even get a little hard to breathe. He felt like a kriffing teenager around Finn. Every time he’d try to put himself together and just confess it already, it would just take a look at Finn for his body to crumble again and his mind to stop completely. He didn’t know what else to do. 

Finn wasn’t actually helping with his case. Poe had had several jealousy episodes - especially on their last mission -, he would flirt (or at least try), when he wasn’t near him, he wouldn’t shut up about Finn, hoping that someone would just tell Finn indirectly that Poe was head over heels for him - since he didn’t have the courage himself. So far, he was unsuccessful. Finn remained oblivious of every little sign Poe tried to pull. That made Poe start wondering if Finn had somebody else on his mind. Maybe there was, and Finn never told him. Maybe Finn had other stuff in mind. Maybe his lack of experience in any kind of affection made him shut himself down and now he couldn’t put his finger on it. All options made Poe’s heart sink deeper and deeper.

Sitting on a cave roof on Ajan Kloss in the night, all alone with the moonlight and his drink, Poe was in no mood for parties. There have been too many of them already. He had celebrated for days and now the only thing he craved the most was to be in Finn’s arms. In all the five parties so far he would try to make the most of his lightheadedness and look for his co-general to share his feelings once and for all. He never had the chance to, because now, Finn was always busy talking or dancing with someone and Poe didn’t want to intrude. One of those times, Finn seemed to be alone and Poe was finally walking towards his beloved, only to see Rey reaching for him faster and watch as the both of them walked away from the crowd. 

Poe was tired.

He sighed, heavily and sadly, taking his drink to his lips again when he heard someone approach him. His eyes lifted up to see the man that was coming from his right, the moonlight reflecting gloriously on his skin. Poe couldn’t contain his smile.

“Buddy? How did you find me here?” Poe exclaimed, genuinely happy that Finn had found him, even though he thought he wouldn’t be.

“I sensed you here.” Finn stated, sitting next to him, his smile warm.

Poe knew what he was referring to. On their second day of celebrations, Finn had come to tell him he was Force sensitive and that Rey was going to train him - as soon as she got her vacations - or so she told Poe a few hours after when they were dancing together. Poe was really happy to see Finn finally finding his way and his home in the galaxy. He had never seen Finn happier either.

Poe just answered him with a sad smile. 

“So…” Finn started. “What are you doing here all alone and being weird?” 

“What? This isn’t weird.” Poe laughed. “I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“I know what you mean. Five days straight of parties can be exhausting.” 

“Yeah, that…” Poe drifted, getting lost in Finn’s eyes for the millionth time. 

“But really, are you okay?” Finn asked.

“Yeah…” Poe lied. “I mean. The war, y’know? I’m still processing it. Guess I got a little tired of looking out at the crowd and not seeing the ones we lost.” Poe finished, now looking at the endless trees standing majestically in front of them. That wasn’t entirely false. Poe did miss each and everyone of those they lost only a few days prior. However, that was something he had already stopped mourning for. When you live basically all your life fighting a major war, you learn to manage it faster than one normally should. He felt Finn’s warm hand on his knee, the man next to him radiating comfort. He wanted nothing but to lean on him and rest his head on his chest. 

“I know,” Finn said. Poe didn’t know for how long he was quiet, but it made Finn continue, “let’s talk about something else then.” He offered another of those smirks.

“Okay. What are you doing here, then?” Poe was genuinely curious. He shifted in his spot so he and Finn were face to face. Finn’s hand left his knee and he was already missing it.

“I just missed you back there.” The co-general pointed towards the party. “Wanted to check if you’re okay.”

“Oh.” His answer made his heart race a bit. Even the slightest sign of affection from Finn made Poe go dizzy. “I am. Thank you for worrying.” He said, once again staring at the forest.

Without looking, he could sense Finn shifting in his spot nervously. 

“Uhm…” Finn tried.

“Yes?”

“Actually I’m here to ask you something. You gotta promise me you won’t be mad.” Finn stuttered. 

“I could never be mad, Finn. What’s wrong?” 

“No, don’t worry! Nothing’s wrong. I just- I-”

“Hey, buddy!” Poe tranquilized him. “It’s me, come on. Ask away.”

“Okay.” A pause. Finn looked up at the moon. Back at Poe. At a specific part of Poe’s face. “Can I… Can I kiss you?” 

_What?_

It was Poe’s turn to grow exponentially nervous. In a matter of milliseconds Poe’s heart seemed to be pounding on his throat. 

“You mean as a friend, or-”

“No!” Finn accidentally yelled. “Sorry- No. I mean like _really_ kiss you. To be honest I’ve been daydreaming about it for months.” He looked down, shyly, and then back at Poe’s lips.

“I-” Poe was speechless. He couldn’t believe his ears. Maybe he was dreaming. He pinched his own arm to try and wake up but there was no need: this was really happening. 

In a unique moment of courage, Poe brought his hand to the side of Finn’s face. He could tell his own eyes were shining brighter than the moon above them, in pure adoration to the man in front of him. His thumb caressed Finn’s dark cheeks. They were both smiling, large, the largest they could. 

“Oh, _Stars_ … Of course, Finn. Yes.” 

Finn giggled and leaned in, bringing their lips together in a soft, tender kiss. It was a little shy at first, but Poe brought his other hand to Finn’s face, deepening the kiss. Finn smiled in the middle of it and opened his mouth to welcome Poe’s warm tongue, relishing on it’s taste. It was right there, in that moment when their bodies connected in a way they never did before, that Poe knew. There was nothing left to say to his co-general. There was only a lifetime of things to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! I hope you guys like it! Please feel free to leave comments. Thank you <3


End file.
